Lillipa
Lillipa is a planet in Phantasy Star Online 2. It is the home planet of the Lillipans and the stray Mechs. Description Lillipa is a sparsely inhabited desert planet with raging sandstorms large enough to penetrate past the planet's atmosphere and into space. There are implication of the existence of once-thriving and highly advanced civilizations in times immemorial that have disappeared due ancient wars. The automata used during the ensuing battles can still be found straying around the planet. The only living traces of any form of advanced civilization left seems to be of the Lillipan scavengers. Insect Darkers have constantly attacked the remote mining base located in the vast desert to recover a part of their leader, Apprentice. Desert The main make-up of the planet is a huge barren desert, stretching beyond the horizon and even into space. Sandstorms are frequent, and concentrated whirlwinds have known to carry over unwitting ARKS personnel into places. Scattered around the area are small factories capable of pumping Mechs nonstop, resulted in waves of machines coming despite the previous ones being destroyed or deteriorated. Rare minerals can also be found in the area. The soft sands have been known to hide dangers within, including a Darker invader known as Gwanahda. Tunnels Numerous subterranean tunnels make up a maze of catacombs and chambers underneath Lillipa's surface. These tunnels are used for mining and bases to house large Mech factories. Traps litter the area to eliminate any potential invaders, and the heartless Mechs have roamed the artificial tunnels aimlessly. Deep inside the factories lie a gigantic mobile Mech fortress called the Big Varder. Quarry Multiple quarries are also scattered about the planet's surface, containing many rare and precious minerals. It is noted that the Quarry area seems to house a friendlier environment than the harsh desert outside. Teleporters used to travel the complex quickly can still be found and used. Many Lillipan settlements are also built around the areas. Winged Darkers have also found their way alongside their insectoid brethren, spearheaded by the large and armed Blu Ringadha. Enemies This is a list of enemies that appear in Amduscia during regular ARKS Quests, Free Fields or as exclusive spawns in Story Mode. This list does not include enemies that appear during random Emergency Codes. Dragonkin * Chrome DragonCan appear anywhere. Mech * Spardan A (Desert, Tunnels) * Spargun (Desert, Tunnels) * Signogun (Desert, Tunnels) * Gilnas (Desert, Tunnels) * Sparzyle (Tunnels) * Signo Beat (Tunnels) * Guardine (Tunnels) * Guardinane (Tunnels) * Gilnach (Tunnels) * Custom Guardinane (Quarry) * Custom Kindidd (Quarry) * Batra Gun (Quarry) * Stark Gun (Quarry) * Vinto Vargr (Quarry) * Ganon Vargr (Quarry) * Jagd Vargr (Quarry) * Dingell (Quarry) * Jagd Dingell (Quarry) * Tranmizer (Tunnels) * Big Varder (Tunnels) * Varder Soma (Quarry) Darker * Dagan (Desert, Tunnels) * Krahda (Desert, Tunnels) * El Ardha (Desert, Tunnels) * El Dagan (Desert, Tunnels)Spawn from Breeahda's eggs. * Breeahda (Desert, Tunnels) * Kartargot (Desert, Tunnels) * Strahda (Quarry) * Tyraluda (Quarry) * Bludarl (Quarry) * Luda Sorcerer (Quarry) * Dark Ragne * Gwanahda (Desert, Tunnels) * Blu Ringahda (Quarry) Others * Rappy * Nyau * Tagami-Kazuchi * Mesetan * Mr. Umblla * Mr. Boing * Izane-Kazuchi * Barbalillipa * Cougar NX (Border Break Crossover) * Knight Gear (Shining Force Crossover) * Odin (Final Fantasy Crossover) Dark Falz-related * Falz Arm * Persona * Falz Hunar * Falz Angel * Falz Dourii & Falz Douran (Fuse into Falz Dourumble) * Dio Hunar Quests Free Field * Desert Exploration * Subterranean Tunnels Exploration * Quarry Exploration ARKS Quest * Desert Ecological Survery * Rare Mineral Excavation * Cargo Recovery: Desert * Subterranean Tunnels Ecological Survey * Distress Signal * Transformer Takedown * Mech Power Survey * Lillipan Settlements Defense * Mobile Fortress Destruction Time Attack * Marathon Training: Lillipa Story Quest * Things Hidden in the Sands Advance Quest * Special Survey: Desert * Special Survey: Subterranean Tunnels * Special Survey: Quarry Ultimate Quest * Corrupted Region: Lillipa Others * Desert Guerillas Trivia * One of the weapon fragments of Clarissa was located within the tunnels of Lillipa, protected by a guardian Tranmizer. Notes Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Planets Category:Phantasy Star Online 2